Wigtown Wanderers
by The Littlest Line
Summary: Story collection for the QLFC.


**QLFC, Seeker, Wigtown Wanderers, Write about your captain's favorite character (Luna)**

* * *

Everyone who met her thought that Luna Lovegood was weird.

She thought up strange creatures and read weird magazines.

But she wasn't always like this; a weird, strange kid that no one liked and who had no friends.

Luna was a normal kid, at least as normal as a person with magical parents could be.

She would read fairy takes and celebrate her birthdays.

She had many friends at her school and they were inseparable.

Until they were.

When _it _happened, Luna and her friends 'grew apart'.

The strangeness and everything.

It all started when her mother died.

Luna's mother never really went into work, or even had a job. She just made up spells, in her workroom, at home.

And then one day, an experimental spell went horribly wrong.

Luna came home from school one day to find her father in front of her house, crying.

Except, it wasn't much of a house anymore.

Half of it was melted of and the whole place was smoking.

Luna looked back to her father.

"Where's mom?"

Her father looked at her with sad eyes.

"She... she's not... she's not here... anymore."

And Luna Lovegood closed up.

* * *

Luna was in distress, that's what the doctor said. She was in shock.

She shut herself in her room and rarely came out.

It was terrible.

For her. For her dad.

So when she started to open up again, his dad accepted it, even though it was... unusual.

Luna made up creatures.

There were the wrackspurts, who flew into your brain and made it fuzzy.

Luna's reason for making this, unknown to her father, was because of the empty, buzzing feeling in her brain.

Then she made the crumpled-horned snorcak.

This creature was a rare find. It lived in the south and most people over looked it.

It was soft and fluffy and two engraved horns.

The reason was for the feeling of her mother. Even though that feeling was gone now.

Luna also made up nargles, little vase shaped things who flew around, invisible annoying people.

This was for Luna's past self.

There were others but Luna's favorites were those.

And her father, seeing that she wasn't being closed anymore accepted her creatures, embraced them.

But not everyone did.

* * *

When she was eleven, Luna started to go to Hogwarts, the British wizarding school.

The sorting hat placed her into her house, which was Ravenclaw, the house for the smart.

'Your ideas will be big one day,' it had said.

Turning to her left, Luna started to talk about how the Great Hall and how it had hardly any wrackspurts.

She got ignored.

* * *

Within the first week of school, Luna learned something big.

No one believed in her ideas.

It was sad for her, living only with her dad, who, for the past two years, had believed in her creatures and even tried with her to find the crumpled-horned snorcak.

They were unsuccessful.

But her dad kept on trying.

But at school?

Everyone laughed at her, called her Loony Lovegood, didn't stand with her.

She was alone.

* * *

Classes were fun but free time was boring. Everyone wandered around with their friends.

But Luna didn't have any friends to wander around with.

So she wandered alone, feelig lonely.

The Lone Wanderer, she would call herself.

And it was fitting.

If only she had someone to walk with.

And then Ginny Weasley appered.

They were like friends, Ginny would stand up for Luna and they would even wander together and then the Lone Wanderer became dust.

* * *

_"Hi, you're Luna Lovegood right? Mind if I walk with you?" Ginny didn't wait for an answer and walked with her anyway._

_Luna was staring at her._

_"You used my real name, Ginevra Weasley." Ginny looked taken aback that Luna knew her name._

_"What should I have called you? And call me Ginny,__" she added as an afterthought. "Just Ginny."_

_"Luna,"_ _Luna answered. _

_Ginny was utterly confused._

_"Okay then..."_

_"But everyone calls me Loony. Why should you be any different from them? Why shouldn't you be rude to me as well?"_

* * *

But then, in her fourth year, something wonderful happened.

Dolores Umbridge came to Hogwarts.

* * *

Luna was meeting someone at the Hog's Head.

Not friends, but maybe they could be.

Ginny Weasley told her about it.

It was some organization to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, led by Harry Potter.

Luna didn't listen much during the meeting, but she signed the sign up parchment at the end.

Maybe she would make some friends.

And she did.

* * *

_She was painting her ceiling when her dad walked in._

_"Luna?"_

_"Hello, Daddy. I was just painting."_

_Her father looked up._

_There were five faces._

_Two freckle-filled faces, one a boy and one a girl._

_One chubby boy with brown hair._

_A girl with big, bushy brown hair._

_And a boy with green eyes, glasses and jet-black hair._

_And circling all of them there was tiny gold lettering that said:_

friends friends friends

_Over and over again, going round and round._

_And her father smiled._

* * *

**Did you like it? Messy I know, but I have to be fast :). This'll be a collection of all my QLFC (Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition) stories.**

**~Kira**


End file.
